Amour, thé et discussions
by Lesoncersenforce
Summary: Juste après Manhattan, River et le docteur ne font pas leur deuil de la même manière.


River était dans la salle de contrôle. Elle faisait des vérifications.

River, je suis désolée pour tes parents... S'excusa le Docteur.

Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Elle faisait tous pour ne pas pleurer devant le Docteur. Quand elle sentit que les larmes menaçaient de tomber, elle laissa ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et se dirigea vers un des nombreux couloirs du Tardis et partit le plus loin possible pour que le Docteur ne la trouve pas . Elle se dirigea dans une chambre du Tardis qui se trouvait le plus loin possible de la salle de contrôle, donc du Docteur. Une fois dans cette chambre, River ferma la porte et se s'installe sur le lit, où elle fondit en larme.

Le Docteur vu que River partait, il pensa qu'il était préférable de la laisser seule pour le moment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se dirigea vers le couloir qu'avait emprunter River plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Il ouvrit toute les portes qu'il y avait sur son chemin, puis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, trouva enfin la pièce où se trouvait River. C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y avais de plus normale, un lit et deux tables de nuit, mais, il y avais un anomalie dans cette chambre, cette anomalie était qu'il y avais une femme qui pleurait à chaude larme recroquevillée sur ce lit.

Le Docteur s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il s'assied sur le lit, caressa les boucles blondes de River, mais River s'éloigna de lui.

Laisse moi tranquille... dit faiblement River.

Non River, je ne peux pas te laisser seule comme ça... murmura calmement le Docteur.

Et bien alors, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Lança-t-elle.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle se leva et sorti de cette chambre. Elle continua à arpenter les couloirs pour trouver une pièce où elle pourra rester tranquille. Après quelques minutes, River trouva exactement la salle où elle avait besoin d'aller : une salle de tir.

Après le départ de River, le Docteur soupira d'exaspération. Puis va vers la porte dans le but de retrouver son exaspérante de femme. Il chercha dans plusieurs salles quand, brusquement, il entendit des coups de feu. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers le bruit, il mit plusieurs minutes pour enfin la trouver dans une salle de tir. Il la regarde tirer pendant une dizaines de minutes puis vint se mettre à côté d'elle. Jusque là, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais finit par l'apercevoir quand il se met près d'elle. Il entame le dialogue :

On peu parler ?

De quoi ? Demanda River.

River... Soupira le Docteur.

Oui? Répondit innocemment River.

River ! Arrête ! S'énerva le Docteur.

Il lui pris les épaules pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui, mais elle regardais constamment le sol. Le Docteur lui pris le menton pour que son visage soit dirigé vers lui mais ses yeux étaient toujours baissés.

River... Regarde moi...

Elle regardai toujours vers le bas.

Melody... Murmura le Docteur.

River leva les yeux vers le Docteur mais les baissa ensuite lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quand le Docteur le vit, il l'a pris dans ses bras en fondit en larmes en le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

J'y arriverais pas... Je peux pas... Je peux pas vivre sans eux encore une fois... Pleura River.

Tu y arriveras River, on y arrivera ensemble, je te promet que quoi qu'il arrive on le vivra ensemble.

River pleura encore pendant plusieurs minutes.

Quand elle se sentit mieux elle embrassa le Docteur qui répondit à son baisé, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que plusieurs minutes plus tard pour reprendre leurs souffle. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et River défit le nœud papillon du Docteur, puis lui enleva sa chemise pendant que lui, lui défit sa robe. Ils s'embrassèrent puis le Docteur embrassa le cou de River qui soupira de plaisir et continua à lui enlever ses vêtement. Quand ils furent tout les deux en sous-vêtements, le Docteur hissa River sur un comptoir de la salle. Le Docteur embrassa le cou de River et descendit vers ses seins. Il embrassa le dessus de ses seins et lui enleva son soutien gorge. Il prit un sein dans sa main, le massa et prit l'autre dans sa bouche, River gémit. Ensuite, il descendit vers son ventre, caressa ses hanches et embrassait son ventre, juste au dessus de sa culotte. Il l'a lui enleva lécha et embrassa entre ses cuisses.

Pendant ce temps, River gémissait, caressait son torse. Quand le docteur arrêta d'embrasser entre ses cuisses, elle lui enleva son caleçon et il entra en elle. Ele haleta et poussa des cris de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le 7ème ciel peu avant le docteur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent reprit leurs souffle, Ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la cuisine où ils prirent un thé et discutèrent.


End file.
